


Аллегретто для метронома

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 20th Century, 90'S, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Fandom Kombat 2020, Historical References, M/M, Russia, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Боевой полковник танковых войск и боевой генерал десанта, прошедшиекакую-тозатяжную войну, должны переждать одну единственную ночь, чтобы утром въехать на площадь передкаким-тодомом правительства. Цвет дома правительства не уточняется. Год тоже.Все совпадения с реальностью злонамеренны, но случайны.
Relationships: Сергей Волконский/Павел Пестель
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Союз Спасения: Миди высокого рейтинга





	Аллегретто для метронома

**Author's Note:**

> В этом альтернативном сеттинге многое пошло не так. И, как автор надеется, пойдет не так дальше.
> 
> Аллегретто для метронома звучит [как сбитый пульс и как уходящее время](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwMWmVqMxWU&feature=youtu.be).

Он долго отмалчивался, пока проходили по сумрачным, заставленным банкетками, партами, вешалками коридорам, перешагивали через содранный линолеум, заглядывали в классы на первом этаже и спальни на втором, проверяли электричество – почти везде работало исправно, после того как Сергей покопался в щитке. Разве что лампочек недоставало. Пыль плясала в лучах теплого, потихоньку розовеющего света. Пылинкам было весело – целый бал закатили. Ну, хоть кому-то было.

Он долго отмалчивался, а потом сказал странным голосом – и не Сергею, а как будто кому-то третьему. Кто незримо шагал с ними рядом – и тоже переступал линолеум:

– Койки очень маленькие, детские. Ребята на них замучаются. Впрочем, мы с тобой все равно не будем спать, так что можно отдать кому-то те, что в комнатах педсостава.

Интересно, кто был этот третий? Неверующий Сергей не ставил на Бога, но и на Смерть не ставил тоже, потому что не в духе Паши это было – вот так всерьез разговаривать со Смертью.

Значит, еще кто-то, кто мог бы поддержать, да не стал – или не успел. Или его сознательно оставили в неведении.

Впрочем, какое неведение? Даже последняя уборщица в Главном оперативном управлении ГШ знает уже, должно быть. Столько метаний: весь генералитет, комдивы, комбриги катаются в штаб чуть ли не каждый божий день, телефоны раскалены докрасна, лица раскалены, слова. Нервы – как натянутые струны. Садись да музицируй, как Маша, жена. Вот кто истинно безмятежен. Чуть ли не каждый вечер: гитара или пианино. Поиграет, потом забирается на колени, гладит по волосам, фыркает – ей не нравится, что он седеет. Говорит: «Смурной ты», – у нее, при всей ее семейной истории, есть в речи эти украинские смешные словечки: «смурной», «труситься» (то есть дрожать, а он ведь так старается, чтобы она не замечала дрожь). Чудо, а не женщина!

Почему б не пожалеть ее? Хотя бы в этом – пожалеть.

От мрачных мыслей Сергея разобрало вдруг. И он сорвался в крик на шепоте – в старой школе-интернате, где предстояло расположить на ночь людей, не шепотом говорить просто не удавалось:

– Тебя сейчас сейчас серьезно только койки интересуют, Паш?! И то, как они за одну ночь на них замучаются? Табуретки подставят, блин!

Паша обернулся, удивленный. Он и думать, наверное, уже забыл о койках. Он, даже когда о них говорил, не койки на самом деле имел в виду, а что-то другое. Что Сергей невзначай и сболтнул сейчас. И, сболтнув, пожалел до крика. До вот этого состояния, когда начинаешь «труситься» и хочешь то ли выкинуться в окно, то ли открутить Паше его умную голову, то ли взять в охапку, оттащить в интернатский подвал и посадить там среди старых лыж, свернутых в рулоны карт, руин кинопроектора и бог весть еще чего. Посадить, запереть, не пускать. Действовать одному. Что ему будет? Маша сухарей насушит, носков навяжет, даже в Магадан приедет, или куда там Сергея отправят после всего. Он везучий. Он выкарабкается. Этот – нет. И с такого знания горше всего.

От горечи и проговорился, должно быть.

Одна ночь. Вот что он ляпнул. Одна ночь, которую им предстоит провести не в Наре, а вот тут, в дурацком поселке, между ним и Москвой. Чтобы не жечь горючее. Чтобы с утра, в зябком августовском тумане двинуть прямиком на площадь – и будь что будет.

Вот тем, что осталась только одна ночь, Пашку и приморозило.

Одно дело, когда ты сам все знаешь, подумал Сергей, а другое, когда тебе об этом говорят. В первом случае звучит как план. Во втором – как приговор.

Нет, определенно надо было выкидываться в окно. Или хотя бы прикусить язык.

– Табуретки, конечно, дело, – сказал Паша иронично, но в том, как он одергивал афганку, была неловкость: так чувствуешь себя на шмоне. Только руки досматривающих не по одежде шлепают, а лезут в душу. – Но и их на всех тоже не хватит. Я вообще боюсь, что кому-то придется на этих табуретках и спать. Ты кровати пересчитал?

– Парт и столов тут много, никто на табуретках не ляжет, ну что ты, в самом деле. И потом, это воины, бойцы! Должны по приказу даже на камнях.

– Серег, мы «придворная дивизия». Ты, конечно, и на камнях, и у меня бывало, но конкретно мои, чуть ли не половина личного состава, – сопляки, которые не поймут, если обед вдруг будет не комплексный.

– Коечки по росту! Комплексный обед! – заорал Сергей уже почти вслух. – Паша, ты им комбриг или родная мать, в самом деле?!

– Я их тащу, ты сам понимаешь, куда, – был ответ.

И вот как с этим поспоришь?

Хотя нет. Нужно было поспорить. Найти умные слова. Но у Сергея они никогда почти не находились. Не мастер он был на слова, но что-то же нужно было сделать.

– Паш… Дурак ты упертый, – он перехватил левое запястье, нечаянно вдавил в кожу металлический браслет Пашиных часов, почувствовал дрожь, но не выпустил, только передвинул руку повыше, под рукав. И снова подумал, что вот сейчас бы в охапку, волоком в подвал и на ключ. Но не потащил, конечно, может, и зря. – Мы же к этому столько лет готовились. Ты столько лет готовился. Да, бучу подняли раньше, чем мы все думали, ну так что же. Ты понимаешь, что от твоих, – а следующее слово как выплюнул, – сопляков сейчас все зависит? Будущее зависит? Что у тебя на шевроне написано, твою мать?! «Честь и слава» там написано, Паш. И вот за честь и за славу эти сопляки с тобой и идут. А ты над ними голосишь, как бабка полоумная…

Тут Сергей запнулся, потому что голосил сейчас только он. А Паша смотрел на него спокойно, чуть грустно, без осуждения, совершенно не боясь крика и вроде бы даже не замечая, что Сергей орет.

Потом, когда понял, что тот орать перестал, ткнул пальцем ему в грудь. Сергей сперва не понял, зачем, и его начало «трусить» уже по другому поводу.

Повод, однако, был прозаический. Или возвышенный, тут кому как.

– А у тебя здесь, – Тыкал Паша в шеврон уже на Сергеевой полевой форме. – «Нет задач невыполнимых». Как думаешь, правда нет?

Ну и вопросики. Кашпировский ему, что ли, Сергей? Джуна?!

– Я думаю, Паш, что на нас единственная надежда. Потому что, Паш, мы – третья сила, как ты сам всегда говорил. Потому что если армия останется нейтральной, то все пропало. Что та сторона, что эта, обе прогнили, обе врут, обе доведут страну до цугундера, уже, по сути, довели, только страна не понимает этого еще… И наша задача их отстоять. Блядь, Паш, почему я тебе должен твои слова тебе повторять, которые, между прочим, хуже звучат в моем пересказе?!

– А собственных у тебя нет?

У Паши была отличная привычка: задавать вопросы так, что Сергей себя чувствовал злым кудлатым и брехливым псом, которого окатили водой. Он Пашу за это ненавидел иногда до зубовного скрежета, но не мог не признавать: подобные водные процедуры были ему только на пользу.

– А собственные у меня есть.

Он дошел до площадки между первым и вторым этажом, запрыгнул на подоконник рядом с иссохшей монстерой, похлопал подле себя, чтобы Паша тоже сел, а когда сел – обнял за плечи и коротко привлек к себе.

Это у них было не принято. Паша от прикосновений, кроме обязательных рукопожатий и иногда тройных поцелуев во время награждения, шарахался с лицом Маргарет Тэтчер, которую полез обнимать Горбачев.

Но сейчас все было совсем по-другому. Нервы, разговор о койках и табуретках, последняя ночь… И он от руки Сергея не избавился со своей кошачьей вежливостью, а словно не заметил.

И то хлеб.

– Собственные у меня вот такие, только ты дослушай и не смей заводить свое «уеду в ГДР».

Паша собирался что-то возразить, наверное, «внести поправку», что ГДР как государства уже де юре нет, а в Объединенную Германию он уезжать не обещал. Даже рот открыл, но Сергей быстренько положил два пальца на Пашины губы. Сказал себе мысленно: «Не дрожи, товарищ генерал, не дрожи, ничего не будет». Но все равно не смог не заиндиветь на какое-то мгновение от того, насколько эти губы были горячие, неожиданно мягкие и сухие. Захотелось отдернуть руку, будто обварился, но он себя как-то, напряжением всех сил, удержал.

В конце концов, не для этого он сейчас… Не для этого ведь?

– Ты, Паш, будешь лучшим президентом, чем все эти говорящие головы из телека, вот что. И даже лучше, чем те, кто по телеку не выступает, но за всем этим стоит. И уж точно лучше любого старика из штаба, которые тут у нас хунту собираются организовать. За тобой, Паш, нет госдепа и нет ЦК, ты неудобный, ты один – та третья сила, про которую на собраниях твердил, а мы все, Паш, гвардия твоя и будем тебя беречь, потому что за тобой, Паш, будущее. Не то, которое нам готовят за океаном. И не то, которое придумали в Белом доме. И если завтра, Паш, ты полезешь на танк, я тебя, Паш, буду от снайперов грудью закрывать, и все наши будут, даже не сомневайся. «Честь и слава», Паш. «Нет задач невыполнимых».

Он перевел дыхание и скосил глаза вбок. Сердце пропустило удар, потому что, ну честное слово, коричневая сдохшая монстера выглядела сейчас живее всех живых по сравнению с человеком, которому Сергей так легко прочил президентское кресло.

Нет, все-таки надо было кидаться в окно.

– Ну что… услышал мои собственные слова? – спросил он, чтобы хоть что-то спросить. – И как тебе?

– Спичрайтером я бы тебя не взял, – улыбнулся Паша углом губ, точно инсультник. – Или как там эта должность в Штатах называется?

– Я почем знаю? Я не Трубецкой, в Америку не езжу… Но, вроде, спичрайтер, да. Короче, потерял я хлебное местечко.

– А начальником охраны при президенте взял бы.

– Паш… – Сергею показалось, что он ослышался. – То есть, ты…

– Ну согласись, – он полуобернулся и взял Сергея за руку, – что после того, как ты полезешь за мной на танк, чтобы меня прикрывать, довольно глупо с моей стороны будет сказать: «Мавр сделал свое дело» и свалить в Дрезден. Кстати, ГДР теперь как государства де юре нет же, а в Объединенную Германию…

Сергей рывком закрыл лицо обеими руками, не выпустив Пашину, и гомерически заржал. Смех гулко прокатился по лестнице, по коридорам, будто был противником в школьной драке, которого Сергей победил: сбросил со ступенек, наподдал еще разок по печени – и, слушая жалобный скулеж, ждет теперь, пока прибежит вахтерша, потом учителя, потом вызовут к директору, позвонят в часть отцу, да и пусть звонят. Потому что – выиграл. Потому что – смог. И чувствует, как отпускает, отпускает наконец.

Паша рядом напрягся от этого смеха, и Сергей, заволновавшись, что напугал его своим хохотом, что тот сейчас опять пойдет в отказ, сделал еще более нелепую вещь. Определенно Пашу не успокоившую, а совсем наоборот.

Со лба перетащил Пашину кисть себе на лицо и вжался губами в мягкий, чуть шершавый центр ладони.

Когда заканчивали обход, оба тихие, напряженные настолько, что тронь – звон раскатится по обоим интернатским этажам и крошевом осядет в подвале – зачем-то заглянули за крашенную белым дверь в конце коридора.

Было понятно, что это какое-то учебное помещение, разместить там контингент вряд ли удастся, да и мест для ночевки нашли уже предостаточно…

Но дверь их чем-то приманила. Наверное, празднично подсвеченным закатом стеклом. Своим белым цветом и стальными ручками в виде идиотски лыбящихся львиных голов. Захотелось посмотреть, что за ней.

А за ней был кабинет музыки, только и всего.

Парты сгрудились в углу, неуклюже поставленные одна на другую. Портреты композиторов по-доброму смотрели со стены. Лишь Бетховен хмурился: как тесть Сергея, генерал-майор Раевский. Когда считал, что он своего зятя разгадал и понял.

Только ни черта старый хрыч не понимал, конечно.

А Сергей ему не объяснял. Берег себя, Машу, готовящийся госпереворот. Но больше всего – этого вон, с шевроном «Честь и слава» и полковничьими лычками. Который, просунув голову в кабинет, будто атмосфера старого интерната повлияла и на него и он тоже почувствовал себя школьником, с неожиданным озорством цокнул языком.

– Ну ничего себе, настоящий Циммерман.

– Кто? – поразился Сергей. – Где?

– Сразу видно, что тебя, Серег, никто в семь лет в музыкалку не запихивал… И даже супруга не смогла культурно образовать.

Паша перестал заглядывать, тронул дверь и прошел в кабинет, точно знал, куда идет, и, более того, ему туда надо.

Сергей до последнего не понимал, пока не увидел между доской и учительским столом старое коричневое пианино. Не полированное, как у него дома, а матовое, с изысканными обводами, медной рамочкой под ноты и медными педалями какой-то… аристократической красоты. Казалось, что если прикрутить по обе стороны корпуса два таких же медных изящных рожка, а в них затеплить толстые свечи белого воска, то сразу переменится эпоха. Ляжет волшебный летний вечер, школьные окна вытянутся вверх, за ними зашумит господский парк, а где-то из бального зала (или бальной залы? Сергей был не очень подкован в русском языке) донесутся нежные трели настраивающегося домового оркестра.

Первый бал Наташи Ростовой, небо Аустерлица, вся вот эта литературная лабуда.

– Попробовал бы меня кто-то на музыку запихнуть, – сказал он, чтобы перестать думать о небе Аустерлица, потому что на диво хорошо запомнил этот отрывок и не то, чтоб такие воспоминания успокаивали. – Да и вообще мне медведь на ухо наступил, так Маша говорит. Я на ее гитаре разве что блатняк могу, да и его так, что цветы на окнах вянут и кошки визжат.

– Ты Высоцкого как-то играл и пел, я помню.

– Да когда это было… – Сергей смутился. Потому что правда: играл и пел. В первый год их знакомства, когда они еще не окунулись в политику и организацию госпереворота, а просто радовались, что живы, что вернулись почти что целыми с той затянувшейся войны, что можно больше не искать глазами растяжки, не загибаться от жары, не приглядываться к каждой женщине или ребенку – а вдруг в руке нож, не ждать ежесекундно пули от притаившегося за камнем духа…

Он тогда порядочно подвыпил, иначе никогда не взял бы гитару. И начал по привычке с блатняка, но у Высоцкого тоже были блатные песни, и он перескочил на них, сам даже не заметив, когда. Слушать его пьяное рычание было, пожалуй, невыносимо. Но никто и не слушал почти, все толпились на кухне и на балконе, курили, кто-то даже блевал, то ли прямо с балкона, то ли в ванной… Наверное, в ванной, офицеры же, облико морале.

И лишь бледный Паша Пестель, тогда еще не Паша для Сергея, а «Пестель», «сам» или «товарищ полковник», сидел под торшером и под чеканной картиной с кавказской красавицей, стискивал то колени, то подлокотники кресла и о чем-то очень напряженно думал. Он вряд ли слышал противные завывания Сергея. Не среагировал ни на «Того, который не стрелял» с «р-р-расстреливать два р-р-раза уставы не велят», где Сергей не рычал, а зачем-то грассировал; ни на «Идет охота на волков, идет охота-а-а!»; даже «Товарищ Сталин, вы большой ученый» пропустил мимо ушей.

Сергей отвлекся, перестал пытаться впечатлить Самого, а взглядом с ним столкнулся, когда зачем-то завел «Балладу о книжных детях».

«Только в грезы нельзя насовсем убежать. Краткий век у забав – столько боли вокруг», – вот на этой фразе Сергей поднял голову и заметил, что Паша смотрит.

И что у него лицо решившегося человека. Страшное лицо – и прекрасное, но это-то, допустим, казалось больше от табачного дыма, на самом деле внешность у Пестеля была вполне заурядной. Женщины его никогда особо не любили, да и никто не любил.

А не любили потому, что не знали его, не видели этой красоты высокого напряжения духа, как с плакатов шестидесятых, когда все на порыве, когда все – вперед и вверх.

Не понимали, мимо чего ходят, равнодушно пожимая плечами.

К своему счастью или несчастью, – не сказать точнее, пока путь не пройден до конца, – Сергей его таким в тот момент узнал. Увидел. Понял столько, на сколько был способен своими не самыми плохими, но скрипучими, неповоротливыми, изжарившимися в Афгане мозгами.

И, что уж там говорить, полюбил.

Как это у классиков – «отдал свое сердце»? Ну вот он тогда и отдал, да.

– Когда, не когда, – усмехнулся тем временем Паша, пододвигая себе продавленный учительский стул со старорежимной высокой спинкой, – а за Высоцкого я тебе сейчас отомщу. Молись, чтобы Циммерман был расстроен в пределах разумного. Он тридцатых годов, «многоуважаемый шкаф», как говорится. Ему положено хрипеть и ругаться, но ты все-таки молись.

А затем сел (и с сидения поднялось едва заметное в наваливающихся уже сумерках облачко пыли), откинул крышку и положил пальцы на клавиши.

Сергей даже немного отступил назад, чтобы оценить всю картину, потому что она была фантасмагорической.

Залитый алым класс. Печальные, все понимающие портреты. Черная прорезиненная доска. Вавилонская башня парт. Прекрасный строгий Циммерман в углу. И прекрасный строгий человек за ним: с прямой, как спинка того стула, спиной. В дикой здесь, в мирном беленьком классе, полевой военной форме.

И, кажется, от первых же клавишных звуков должна была смениться эпоха. Упасть летняя ночь. Затеплиться свечи. Выцветшая афганка – превратиться, как в сказке про Золушку, в полковничий мундир с вычурными золотыми эполетами. Или серебряными, цвет же – как там? – по приборному металлу полка определялся?

Танковые войска – это артиллерия или кавалерия, хотелось бы знать?

Первый бал Наташи Ростовой. Небо Аустерлица. Какие-то смутные исторические сюжеты о смелых людях, не в августе месяце, а зимой готовящихся вооруженными выйти на площадь…

Но, конечно, не изменилось ни черта.

Просто из-под Пашиных пальцев покатились вдруг круглые и острые, как крымская галька, звуки. Круглые и острые – как такое возможно? Сергей иногда думал образами, а потом недоумевал, откуда в его простой до банальности голове все это берется.

Звуки были сперва хриплыми, нестройными, будто Паша брал эту гальку в ладони, пересыпал, отбирал по размеру и откладывал нужные камушки. Но потом пошло мягче, дробнее, звуки сложились в прыгающую, волнующуюся мелодию… И в самом деле про гальку. Только не в солнечный день на пляже, нет. А поднимаемую со дна могучей морской волной. Камни пляшут в этой волне, ее пробивает солнечный луч, но не может пронзить всю толщу, тает, слабнет. Камни заходятся в диком танце, сталкиваются друг с другом, крошатся, скрежещут, но звука не слышно за ветром и шумом бури. На поверхности этот же ветер сгребает и гонит грязно-белую пену, причудливую, точно кружева брабантских манжет (а это из Гумилева уже, что ли?), и волна поднимается, поднимается, высится настоящей почти стеной. И летит к берегу, чтобы то ли разбить его вдребезги, то ли разбиться самой. Разбиться, но остаться свободной.

Свободная. Вот то самое слово.

Потому что положиться на ветер истории и нестись навстречу гибели – или славе («Слава и честь!») – под его порывом – это и есть она, настоящая, непридуманная свобода.

Не та, которую им запихивают в глотки, когда говорят про демократические выборы из двух и более кандидатов, чтобы как в распрекрасной Америке. А – живая, сбито дышащая над ухом, точно загнанный конь. Страшная. Их. Наша.

Их с Пашей выстраданная, кровью крашеная свобода.

– Что это, Паш?

Вопрос он задал очень тихо, словно боялся оборвать голосом последний замирающий отзвук. Паша сидел смирно и почти безучастно, сложив руки на коленях, как примерный ученик музыкалки (которым, видимо, и являлся). Примерный ученик музыкалки с наградной планкой над карманом и пистолетом под полевой курткой.

– Бетховен, Серег, – ответил, не оборачиваясь и, кажется, даже не дыша. – Соната с речитативами. Аллегретто. «Буря».

Вот же черт гениальный. Угадал с Бетховеном.

– Буря… Да. Это правильно. Буря.

Сергей подошел к Циммерману, тронул клавишу, но так мягко, что та издала лишь едва слышный щелчок, а не кругло-острый звук. Потом так же точно тронул Пашины пальцы – и Паша их не отдернул и не отвел, точно сейчас прикосновение ему все-таки было нужно. А не как обычно.

Потом опустился на пол у Пашиных колен, потому как ноги отказались его держать. Привалился щекой. Почувствовал легкое и от этого какое-то электрическое прикосновение ладони к волосам. Когда трогают настолько невесомо, что не проминают их, а лишь тихонечко ерошат.

И сказал с абсолютно необоснованной надеждой («Да смирно ты, смирно, генерал, не трусись так, ничего не будет, не будет ничего»):

– Паш, ты же знаешь про меня все. И почему я так скоропалительно женился, и вообще. Давай ты дашь мне одну попытку? Я не могу тебе больше руки целовать. Я не этот, как его, Евгений, блядь, Онегин. Я живой мужик, Паш.

– И ты собираешься лезть за мной на танк.

– Вот не надо, пожалуйста, разводить благотворительность! – взвился Сергей. И сам только секунду спустя понял, что сказал и что закопал, должно быть, сам себя. – На танк я полезу независимо от твоего решения. Вопреки любому твоему решению. Просто полезу – и все.

В уютной сумеречной тишине мягкий смешок показался очень естественным, не вызвал раздражения. Было даже приятно, что Паша еще может смеяться, а не изображать лицом гербарий из монстеры.

Однако прервал молчание Сергей так, словно смех его взбеленил:

– Ты давай уже, реши наконец, Паш. Только без драмы или благотворительности. Последняя ночь, сю-сю-сю. Просто – выбери меня или не выбери меня. Я приму.

– Да зачем же я тебе? – Удивление у него в голосе было вполне натуральным, как будто он действительно не понимал. – Ты женат, Сергей.

Понизил от Сереги до Сергея, вот ведь. Как будто на плацу погоны оторвал.

– Я женат на Маше, потому что я не могу жениться на тебе.

– Звучит довольно мерзко. И унизительно для нас обоих.

– Пестель! – Он тоже умел понижать в звании – и этим, кажется, Пашу задел. – Я тебе сейчас ногу откушу, – и без паузы на сглотнуть тяжелый ком в горле, – я тебя люблю, Паш.

– Евгений, блядь, Онегин, – с высоты своего учительского стула передразнил Паша после звенящей паузы, в которую они, кажется, даже не дышали. – У ног Татьяны, блядь, Лариной. Ты совсем умом тронулся, Серег? Ты мог гораздо раньше сказать. До того, как… натворил столько глупостей.

Он этим снова довел Сергея до оторопи, второй раз за вечер. Первый раз – с президентством. И теперь вот – с этим. С тем, что, оказывается, ждал слова. Потому как, что бы про него ни говорили, никогда не решал за других.

– Я, кажется, идиот, – сказал Сергей хрипло и просто.

– Да не кажется. Идиот и есть, – ответил Паша. И сполз со стула так, чтобы Сергей ненароком не ударился о ножку, угол Циммермана или его колено. И обнял. Сам. Впервые, кажется, сам.

И не отстранился, не отодвинул от себя Сергеева лица, когда тот дотянулся до его губ не пальцами в этот раз, а губами. Втянул в себя их сухость, мягкость, жар. Втянул и смял зубами нижнюю. Плотно прижался ртом к приоткрытому рту, чтобы – полный вакуум, никакого воздуха извне, совершенно автономная среда. Где можно, дурея от собственного нахальства, влажно ощупать языком чужой язык, а руки так крепко переплести на затылке, что не вырвешься. Но – никто и не вырывался теперь, и это Сергея поразило. Точно он любил все это время какой-то воображаемый хрупкий предмет, а оказалось – живого человека. Или, может, живой человек все это время спал в хрустальном гробу, а тут, как в сказке, расколдовался от поцелуя.

От того, что Паша на самом деле не прекрасная идея, а живой человек, что может – и, кажется, хочет! – отвечать, у Сергея натурально рвануло крышу.

Он даже не отфильтровал тот момент, когда Паша избавился от портупеи и табельного, кажется, положил на стул. Просто тут же подбавил наглости, как газу, и уже сам стащил с Паши (и тут же – с себя) ремень со звездой. Мимоходом подумал: какие хорошие ремни. Если все-таки придется вязать и сажать в подвал, надо будет не забыть, воспользоваться.

Паша начал расстегивать куртку. Снял, попытался повесить на тот же треклятый стул, как будто был пионером-отличником и собирался раздеваться ко сну. Он бы еще брюки по стрелочкам сложил, аккуратист чертов. Чтобы забыл о куртке, стрелочках и обязательных ритуалах противного отличника, Сергей поймал его за пояс, задрал футболку почти до лопаток, прижался губами где-то по центру спины. Хотел всего лишь отвлечь, но отвлекся сам: принялся покрывать поцелуями эту спину, как самый сопливый из влюбленных.

Развернул к себе, чтобы продолжить покрывать и анфас, и натолкнулся на лобовую атаку: бешеный, вероломно-захватнический прямо-таки поцелуй – с языком, с зубами. Больше того: прохладные по-докторски руки теперь лезли под тельняшку и майку уже ему, сперва гладили, совершенно обезоруживающе. Потом – стаскивали оба предмета враз через голову. И гладили снова.

Сергею хотелось посмотреть. Остановить его и посмотреть. Не каждый же день его лапает Сам Паша Пестель. Но он боялся, что если прервется хоть на мгновение, что-нибудь обязательно пойдет не так. Кто-то заглянет – и им придется придумывать нелепую отмазку. Затрезвонит телефон. Школьный звонок. Начнется учебная тревога. Или, чем черт не шутит, тревога не учебная – например, в Москве заварят кашу уже сегодня, объявят военное положение, все закружится, и он не получит Пашу.

А ему жизненно необходимо было его получить.

Он даже начинал подумывать, что если не получит сегодня, сейчас же, то сойдет с ума. Выйдет из кабинета, прошагает положенные смертнику пятнадцать метров по коридору и вынесет себе мозг из Пашиного Макарова.

Но никто не собирался отнимать у него счастье и жизнь.

Только дыхание – потому что Паша, этот скромник печального, блядь, образа, целовался так, что мог бы, кажется, вытащить легкие из Сергеевой грудной клетки. У него были острые зубы, и он не стеснялся пускать их вход, не просто сминая, а почти прокусывая Сергею губы.

И это возбуждало так, что Сергей, не будь он мужчиной опытным, кончил бы, наверное, прямо тут, себе в штаны, и ей-богу, его бы это не особенно смутило. Потому что он чувствовал, что второго раза особо долго ждать не придется. Если его продолжат целовать вот так, встанет вообще без пауз, и Паша даже не заметит, что что-то было.

Перерыв и воздух Сергея оглушили, дали в голову, как бормотуха.

– Что, Паш, что? – спросил он сипло и встревоженно, поймав блестящий в сумерках взгляд.

Наверное, в его голосе сейчас звучало невысказанное: «Ты передумал?» – потому что Паша качнул головой. И спросил со смешком:

– Где?

Сергей сперва его не понял, но потом оглянулся – и сообразил, что действительно, «где?»: все парты были составлены в углу, и выбор места для соития у них был невелик. Учительский стол, подоконник, Циммерман.

Но на Циммермане – это кощунство какое-то, а прочее – неудобно. Так что он просто указал подбородком на их куртки.

– На них.

Противного пионера-отличника в Паше тут же сменил отличник боевой и политической подготовки, все понимающий про приказы. Сказали «на них» – значит, «на них». Сказали (пусть и не вслух) «лечь» – значит, «лечь». Сергей даже поразился, с какой готовностью он все это провернул. Есть такое слово – «предлагаться». Оно немного грязноватое и не про Пашу, но все-таки то, что он сейчас делал, было именно предложением.

Сергей тормознул себя, практически стоп-кран рванул, потому что иначе опозорился бы. Сел рядом, положил ладонь на грудь, чуть надавил, повел вниз – и не удивился, когда Паша поймал его руку и поцеловал, как сам Сергей недавно, только ребро, а не центр ладони.

Не удивился ничуть. Только почувствовал, что сейчас заплачет, словно в детстве.

Он даже раненый не плакал: в основном, матерился и вопил, – и воспоминания о щемящих, душащих слезах от невыносимой любви у него были именно что детские.

– Паш… – спросил он шепотом, как даже у жены в первую брачную не спрашивал, а Маша ему тоже девочкой досталась, как и… в общем, девочкой. – Ты точно..?

– Я точно.

Иронизировать, лежа навзничь на двух расстеленных на полу музыкального кабинета куртках, – это было по-нашему, по-Пестелевски, ну да.

– Ты, пожалуйста, не тяни, Евгений, бядь, Онегин, воин, блядь, десантник. Потому что мне сейчас страшно.

С обезоруживающей искренностью признаваться в том, в чем ни один нормальный человек в койке не признается, было тоже по-его.

– Вот страха мне тут не надо, – ласково сказал ему Сергей.

Он сам не то, чтобы уверенно себя чувствовал, у него до Паши было только два случая, причем не «грязноватых», а прямо-таки грязных, о которых не хотелось вспоминать. Но если они сейчас оба начнут бояться, не выйдет ничего – а требовалось, чтобы вышло. Обоим это, кажется, нужно было, как воздух.

– Люблю я тебя, Паш… – Он нежно провел кончиками пальцев по его скуле, скользнул ими за ухо, к шее, ниже, на грудь, поймал и сжал маленький сосок, а потом наклонился и прочертил ту же линию губами. Услышал прерывистое дыхание, посторонний, как это говорят врачи, хрип в легких и что-то отдаленно похожее на стон. Усмехнулся, пополз ниже, оставив пальцы правой руки где были – и продолжая стискивать ими очень чувствительный, как оказалось, у Паши комочек плоти.

Задержался на животе, чтобы вылизать все, до чего дотянется языком, а свободную руку опустил Паше между ног, сперва просто накрыл пах, давая привыкнуть к тяжести, потом – сжал и повел.

– Так нормально?

– Нашел… о чем… спрашивать.

Хм. Значит, можно и порезче.

– Я потому спрашиваю, Пашенька, – сказал он назидательно, чутьем хищника распознав в Паше если не совсем уж новичка, то человека, которому проще сейчас повестись и довериться Сергееву опыту (но это не значит, что он потом, освоившись, не начнет верховодить), – что больше ничего не будет. Сегодня больше ничего такого не будет, ничего из того, чего ты боялся. Но я хочу, чтобы ты мне тоже помог, понимаешь?

– Нашел о чем… спрашивать… два, – Паша боролся с собой, старался говорить ровно, но терпел поражение: грудь ходила ходуном, живот поднимался и опускался, на лбу блестел пот. – Конечно, я сделаю.

– Тогда запоминай, Паш. Мне вот так нравится.

Он выпустил сосок, слегка переместился и развел Пашины колени, сделав вид, что для него это не в новинку в принципе и не в новинку конкретно тут. Хотя боже, боже правый, чуть не застонал про себя неверующий Сергей, как же хорошо конкретно тут было, как же хотелось большего… всего… сожрать Пашку без хлеба, взять насовсем и не отдавать никому.

Паша вздрагивал тихонько то ли от холода, то ли от волнения, возбуждения, возможно… Главное, чтоб не от страха.

Сергей провел ладонями по его ногам, слегка обхватил для удобства, а потом прямо-таки насадился ртом на его член. В кино, что ли, такое видел? Наверное, в кино, вернее, в видеосалоне, в который удалось попасть в Таше за немаленькие бабки и где он весь извелся от наличия слева, справа, впереди и позади других разогретых или скучающих ребят, которые собрались посмотреть «клубничку».

Только в «клубничке» так баба делала, конечно.

А мужик там лежал с выражением «я вам внимаю» и вообще, кажется, не был впечатлен. Он – не был, а Паша – был.

Паша вскрикнул так, что Сергей на секунду подумал: сделал больно. Но на самом деле не сделал, просто так бывает, когда долго давишь в себе стон. В итоге он вырывается криком – и после этого должно полегчать.

«Ты кричи, если нужно, – мысленно подсказывал ему Сергей, агрессивно двигая головой, – кричи, молись, ругайся, говори, как тебе хочется, я все сделаю. Не молчи только, свет мой, жизнь моя. Ты знаешь, я ведь не выдержу, если ты больше меня не захочешь. Думал, что один раз попробую, успокоюсь, приду в себя, смогу функционировать нормально, жить, дышать. Но ошибся и, по-моему, фатально. Не смогу. Сдохну. Зачахну и сдохну, моя любовь, как в самых дурацких дамских книжечках. Не отказывай мне, Татьяна, блядь, Ларина, потому что ты меня этим убьешь. Но до решительного разговора – или как там у классиков? – нам пока еще с тобой далеко. Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе нравилось, чтобы ты меня хотел. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не молчи. Лучше пусть пол-поселка Мосрентген сюда сбежится вместе с обеими нашими дивизиями, чем ты замолчишь».

Правда никто не спешил сбегаться: их музыкальный кабинет был в дальнем интернатском крыле, выходящем на спортивную площадку со стойками НВП. Сергею почему-то подумалось, – ему вообще думалось о странном в эти мгновения, как будто сознание милостиво подкидывало ему способы отвлечься, не кончить прямо сейчас и не разреветься сразу же после, вот картина бы была! – что это тоже про них. Что если бы они учились в одной школе и были ровесниками, то вон то окно в торце класса их бы и разделяло. Паша сидел бы в музыкальном кабинете, разбирал бы ноты, играл свои сонаты с речитативами, пока его не выгоняла бы уборщица. А он, Серый, как его всегда звали одноклассники, из-за фамилии, в общем-то, рифмовался Волк в ней с Серым, бегал бы по пересеченной с дырявой винтовкой, ползал под стойками в противогазе и разве что изредка замирал среди вытоптанной плешивой травы, услышав рвущие душу звуки.

Тьфу ты ж, пропасть. Беллетристика какая-то сопливая. Отличница и хулиган. Лучше про небо Аустерлица, в самом деле.

Но его не хватило на небо Аустерлица. Потому что Паша весь напрягся, напружинился, задыхаясь, подтянул руки к груди и сцепил их в замке каким-то молящим жестом. Голос у него сорвался, перешел в хрипы и рычание. Так, в общем-то, раненые рычат – только от них Сергей раньше такое слышал. Правда, разницу он тоже ощутил. Как-то всем собой, небом, по которому дальше, в глотку, проскальзывала головка, оставляя вяжущий полынный привкус, кожей, кончиками волос, приподнявшихся на загривке, как у животного. Захлебывающееся рычание Паши было на полтона, на четверть тона, на одну восьмую тона, как там это у них, у музыкантов, называется, – нежнее.

Одна восьмая тона. Граница между болью и оргазмом. Между «мне очень плохо» и «очень хорошо». Между жизнью, баюкающей тебя в ладонях, и смертью, пытливо заглядывающей в глаза.

Между «любовник» и «друг».

«Любит» – «не любит».

«Умру за тебя» и «буду для тебя жить».

Сергей не понял, что случилось раньше: заплакал он – или к животу и к паху прилила обжигающая дурнотная волна. Скомкало его и тем, и другим одинаково. Слезы покатились, такие же горячие, как сперма, и не то, не другое не вскрыло, как раньше говорили, жилы, облегчения не дало. Он глотал сразу и свои слезы, и Пашину смазку, какое-то научное название было, но он забыл. Думал что-то дурацкое, про языческое венчание. Думал, что вот же, хотел забрать себе Пашку без остатка, а в итоге это тот его присвоил и забрал. И это – радостно, это – правильно, это именно то, чего он всю жизнь хотел, просто не знал, что хочет.

Ладно, кому он врал. Знал с момента их знакомства. А может быть, и всегда.

Под его ослабевшими руками вздрогнуло, попыталось рвануться куда-то вперед и вверх, вверх и вперед любимое сильное тело. На долю секунды не стало ни хрипов, ни рычания, ни звуков вообще, даже дыхание прервалось у обоих.

А потом Сергей наконец-то почувствовал этот полынный дурман не оттенком, привкусом в слюне, на корне языка, а – по-настоящему, потому что горло залило им. Даже немного потекло из уголка рта.

Ничего, ничего, слезы смоют – подумал он, в изнеможении прикрыв глаза. И тут же осознал, что он, гвардеец-десантник, продолжает реветь в три ручья у Пашиных ног. Вылизывает, обнюхивает, точно и правда волк, гладит успокаивающе, ласково – и хлюпает носом промежду делом.

«Соберись, соберись, тряпка, – приказал он себе. – Соберись, пока он не увидел и не вообразил себе бог весть что».

Вообразить, что правда то правда, Паша мог. Причем хорошо, если уверует в волшебную силу собственного члена, способного даже боевых офицеров превращать в плачущих школьниц. Но скорей всего, зная Пашу, решит, что сделал что-то не так. А поскольку этот кролик очень вежливый, то ты узнаешь, о чем он подумал, только годы спустя.

Если они будут, конечно, у них, годы эти…

Ну вот, с возвращением на землю, Сергей Григорьевич. Вот ты и вспомнил, зачем ты здесь, зачем здесь он – и почему с вами произошло все это. Потому что ночь, может быть, последняя. И хорошо, если перед десятью годами строгача где-нибудь среди сопок. А не…

Впрочем, к черту.

– Сереж… – слабо позвали его.

Надо же, господи, господь милосердный. Сережа. Это не просто повышение в звании, товарищи, это маршальская звезда. Сергей с непривычки растерял все слова, которые собирался наговорить, потому что во рту они не держались, их полынный привкус разбередил. Молча поднялся, сел. Молча и немного демонстративно вытер губы. Молча лег рядом с Пашей, обнял его под спиной и неуклюже накинул на них обоих полу одной из курток. Ну а что, под шинельками спали, это тоже было, как и камни. Почему бы и тут не попробовать.

Паша перевалился набок, чтобы лицом к лицу. Оказался так близко, что прерывистое дыхание приподняло седеющий клок волос на виске. Сам, первый, положил руку Сергею на бедро.

– Ты как? – немного отупело спросил Сергей. Очень надеясь, что хорошо вытер щеки и что слез Паша не разглядит. Но тот разглядел, кажется. Иначе зачем бы ему целовать Сергея в уголок глаза? Потом в переносицу. В кончик носа. И в губы наконец.

От того, как он поцеловал в губы, с легкой-легкой, почти незаметной, почти домысленной улыбкой, Сергея снова повело и он даже подумал, что боец снова подскочит по стойке смирно. Но, кажется, организм все-таки был не юный и не двужильный, бойца разве что немного приподняло.

– Ты спрашиваешь очень глупые вещи, Сережа. Как я могу быть? В уме. В сознании. Хотя вообще-то думал, что умру и тебе как-то придется объяснять это завтра на площади.

– Это несмешная шутка, Паш. Никогда не умирай. Тем более, не умирай от минета.

– А ты знал, что по-французски это…

– Ради бога, Паша! Не грузи меня своими языками, не сейчас.

У него всегда, ну или почти всегда в сильном эмоциональном раздрае слова расходились с делом. Орал он на Пашу, как будто постельные эти шуточки его бесили. А рот расползался в счастливой улыбке. А руки подрагивали, как на первом свидании. А в душе поднимался из тумана отыгранной, усмиренной «Бури» сияющий белый огненный шар – и, кажется, какие-то из лучей достигали даже глаз, потому что Паша смотрел на него, не мигая, и тоже улыбался.

– Никогда не умирать не обещаю, – наконец сказал он едва слышным шепотом. – Но завтра я, честное офицерское, очень постараюсь. И ты, сумасшедший, любимый мой человек, постарайся.

Надо было что-то на это сказать. Что-то ответить. Руку поцеловать. Снова признаться. Дать честное десантное. Что-нибудь пообещать, невыразимо прекрасное, вроде «все будет хорошо». Или «мы победим». Или «я все решу, со всем разберусь, я никогда тебя не оставлю».

Но Сергей не очень хорош был в речах, что перед строем, что в постели. Никогда не находил вовремя верной фразы. Однако есть люди, которые читают в сердцах. И есть моменты, когда за нелепыми фразами слышится именно то, что нужно.

Поэтому когда он брякнул: «Нет задач невыполнимых», Паша вместо «…есть десантные войска», что было бы логично, или хотя бы «броня крепка и танки наши быстры», что было бы смешно, ответил шепотом:

– Честь и слава, Сереж.

И это было то самое, черт побери, языческое венчание. Их подпись под контрактом, залоговой суммой которому – жизнь. Их клятвы друг другу.

И в этот самый момент Сергей поверил в то непроизнесенное свое, невыразимо прекрасное «все будет хорошо».

Потому что они все-таки были боевые офицеры.

И никогда, слышите, никогда не нарушали клятв.


End file.
